GHOST
by SooJung-ie
Summary: Luhan kedatangan tamu yang mengaku sebagai tetangga barunya. Awalnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, bahkan Luhan berhubungan baik dengannya. Namun semakin lama, semakin banyak kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang timbul. Bahkan teman-temannya menganggap Luhan stress. Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga suatu hal yang merubah hidupnya terjadi… [RnR] [HUNHAN] [KRISTAO] T to M!


SOUL TRAGEDY

Main cast :: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun.

Main pair :: Hunhan

Other cast :: Xiumin, Tao,Kris , etc. (Soon)

Summary :: Luhan kedatangan tamu yang mengaku sebagai tetangga barunya. Awalnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, bahkan Luhan berhubungan baik dengannya. Namun semakin lama, semakin banyak kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang timbul. Bahkan teman-temannya menganggap Luhan stress. Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga suatu hal yang merubah hidupnya terjadi…

.

Luhan melemparkan tas jinjing nya kesembarang arah. Tidak peduli mendarat dimana benda hariannya itu, si empunya justru merebahkan diri di spring bed dengan bed cover bermotif awan pada kamar kecilnya. Sungguh , tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat disortir terus seperti ini. Yah, tuntutan pekerjaan dan kuliahnya. Well, Xi Luhan bukanlah anak dari konglomerat atau siapapun yang memiliki banyak harta. Ia hanya sebatangkara diKorea untuk berkuliah, meninggalkan Baba,Mama,dan Jiejie nya di China.

Baru saja Luhan mulai rileks berada dikasurnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu apartementnya.

TOK TOK…

Membuatnya mendengus kesal dan dengan langkah gontai Ia menyusuri Apartement kecilnya yang ia sewa dengan gaji-nya sebagai pelayan café tak jauh dari apartementnya.

CKLEK

"Eoh? Nuguseyo?" Luhan mengernyit mendapati seorang namja tidak dikenal berdiri diambang pintu apartementnya dengan ekspresi datar. 'Tampan sekali…' Luhan tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dirinya terpesona dengan sosok didepannya. Kulitnya yang seputih susu, Hidungnya yang mancung dengan garis rahang yang tegas. Sungguh tipe wajah idaman. Tampan. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Luhan yang terkesan saangat feminim. Bahkan Luhan sendiri menyesali wajah perempuan yang ada pada dirinya ini. Juga sikapnya yang seperti perempuan. Cengeng. Oh, Luhan tersenyum kecut menerima fakta bahwa fisiknya lebih condong ke perempuan. Apa tubuhnya mengandung terlalu banyak hormone estrogen?

"Oh Sehun imnida. Maaf jika mengganggumu. Senyumanmu terlihat tidak menyenangkan." Ow, Oh Sehun? Dasar si Pria datar' batin Luhan.

"ada apa? Hey, semua orang bilang senyumku itu manis tau." Bibir Luhan mengerucut tanda tidak terima. Apa maksudnya "senyummu terlihat tidak menyenangkan?" hey bahkan semua orang akan senang melihat senyuman manisku ini!

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali." Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya. Ekspresi kedua yang Luhan lihat selain ekspresi datarnya itu. 'Hey , dia memiliki eye smile yang indah. Kenapa tidak dia selalu tersenyum seperti ku? Dia akan semakin terlihat tampan daripada dengan ekspresi datarnya itu.' Luhan kembali berargumen. Hingga tidak sadar bahwa seseorang dihadapannya tengah menunggu jawabannya sambil memandang wajahnya intens.

"Maaf, kau laki-laki atau perempuan?"

DARR

Pertanyaan itu memang sudah _mainstream _bagi Luhan. Tapi bisakah namja didepannya itu tidak mmenanyakan hal yang sama padanya? What the hell.. kenapa semua orang yang bertemu dengannya selalu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama?

"A-Aku… laki laki. Ya! Laki-laki tentu saja, huh kau itu menghina sekali" lagi-lagi Luhan mem-pout kan bibir pink nya itu. "Hahahaha" Sehun tertawa lagi. Saat ini hingga perutnya terasa sakit.

"Huhh kau! Jika ingin mengganggu waktu tidurku lain kali saja! Jangan sekarang, aku sibuk!"

"hey—"

BRAK

Luhan membanting pintu sebelum Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan…

"ARRHH!"

Luhan terlonjak kaget dan mendapati beberapa jari Sehun tercepit pintu yang Ia banting barusan. Luhan reflex menjerit terkejut dan segera membuka pintunya, menggiring Sehun memasuki apartementnya dan segera mengambilkan alat pertolongan pertama. Kotak P3K dan air hangat. Melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya sedang sebal pada sosok yang baru sepuluh menit dikenalnya ini.

Dengan telaten Luhan merendam tangan kanan Sehun sambil meneteskan beberapa obat merah keperban. Setelah membasuh tangan Sehun, Luhan mengeringkannya dengan saputangan mungil berwarna soft pink miliknya. "Huh, kau ini ceroboh sekali… sudah tau pintunya akan kututup mengapa malah meletakan tanganmu disana.." Luhan menggerutu, tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya pada tangan Sehun.

"…" 2 detik, 3 detik , 4 detik.

"Hey! Aku bicara padamu.." Luhan setengah berteriak ketika mendapati Sehun tidak merespond apa yang dikatakannya. Dialihkannya pandangannya dari tangan kanan Sehun menatap ke wajah tampan pemuda didepannya itu.

FROZE.

Sehun memang tidak merespond apa yang dikatakannya melalui kata-kata. Tetapi pandangannya lekat , mengabsen satu-demi satu apa yang ada pada wajah sempurna Luhan.

"Kau… cantik sekali…"

TAK

"ahh!" Luhan sengaja memencet kulit jari sehun yang masih berwarna keungu-unguan tersebut. "Hey? Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku ini laki-laki?! Kau ingin ku jepit lagi,eoh? Mau dimana,eoh? Pintu kulkas?"

"Astagaa, kau ini galak sekali…" Kali ini Sehun memamerkan ekspresi ketiganya , memelas. "Haah apa-apaan wajahmu itu xD hahahaha" sekarang justru Luhan yang kini tertawa hingga perutnya terasa nyeri. Tidak disangka, pria dingin berwajah datar sedatar perutnya saat sedang kelaparan /? itu bisa beraegyo seperti tadi.

"AWW!" Luhan menjerit reflex ketika Sehun menginjak kuat kakinya. "YA!"

"Hahahahaha" Sehun tertawa lagi. "Jeritanmu benar-benar seperti perempuan feminim. Hahaha kau lebih cocok jadi perempuan, Noona.. hahahaa" lanjutnya.

"Mwoo? Apa kau bilang? Haahh dasar tidak tahu diuntung, aku sudah merawatmu saat kau kesakitan tapi kau justru mengejek ku dan menginjak kakiku." Luhan cemberut seperti perempuan yang sedang menstruasi #huh? . sudut bibirnya tertarik kebawah membentuk setengah lingkaran rumpang.

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah, aku meminta maaf, ya Noo- oops. Hyung v(^^)" kata nya dengan tangan kiri yang membentuk peace sign .

Luhan hanya tersenyum sok cuek walaupun hatinya berdegup kencang. 'Yak! Ada apa ini' batinnya. Luhan mencoba mengantisipasi *? Sikapnya yang sering salting alias salah tingkah itu dengan mengobati kembali tangan kanan sehun yang sempat ditelantarkannya.

Hening.

"Em,, Hyung, siapa namamu?" Sehun memecahkan keheningan. "Luhan. Xi Luhan" jawabnya tanpa berhenti berkutat dengan tangan kanan Sehun. "Eoh? Kau dari china?"

"Humm.." Luhan bergumam meng-iya kan. "lalu, kau tinggal disini sendirian? By the way, aku tinggal disebelah apartementmu sekarang, kamar 303. Makadari itu aku kesini untuk mencari tau seperti apa tetangga baruku. Ternyata, orangnya sepertimu, Hyung. Menyenangkan dan… " Sehun member jeda sejenak. "cantik" . Luhan membeku selama beberapa detik, menghela nafas dan akhirnya kembali berkutat pada tangan Sehun lagi.

TAP. "Selesai!" Luhan tersenyum manis saat melihat hasil karyanya. Balutan perban dan obat merah dengan plester yang sangat rapi ditangan kanan Sehun.

"Jadi…" ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan. "Kau duluan" lanjut Luhan.

"Ya, soal tadi… maaf, kurasa kau sangat tidak nyaman dengan kata-kata cantik, padahal kau ini memang sangat cantik, melebihi gadis-gadis yang pernah kutemui." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. Ya, itulah fakta dan opini nya. "Well, itu hanya opiniku, by the way." Lanjut Sehun.

"Ya, aku menerimanya, bahkan, sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata itu. Dulu diChina, aku bahkan sering diejek dan dijuluki teman-temanku 'Pria berwajah wanita' . dan sekarang, semua orang termasuk teman-temanku dikampus selalu menyanyakan jenis kelaminku ketika kami belum saling mengenal. Bahkan tak sedikit yang memanggilku… noona ataupun eonnie. Haah.. aku berharap wajahku dapat berubah menjadi tampan. Sepertimu…" Sesal Luhan.

"Hahaha akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa aku tampan. Dan, soal teman-temanmu.. kau tidak perlu memperdulikannya. Em… ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa dikorea? Bekerja? Oh ya, umurmu? Aku tidak mengetahuinya jadi kupanggil kau noona—eh, Hyung saja. Atau gege? Kau chinnese kan , sepertinya lebih bagus jika Luhan gege, atau Lu-ge :D Lulu gege ."

"Hahaha boleh juga, Aku sedang berkuliah sambil bekerja disini. 21 tahun. Kau?"

"aku baru 19tahun"

"kau masih sekolah?"

"Ya begitulah. Emm, kurasa sudah larut malam, aku pulang dulu, Lu-ge.. pai-pai"

BRAK

Luhan menutup pintu apartementnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, "ah sadarlah ,Xi Luhan. Apa yang kau pikirkan.. huffftt"

Luhan merebahkan dirinya dikasur. "Hey, dia belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, apa dia masih sekolah? Atau bekerja? Begitulah? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia misterius sekali? Huuh entahlah, sebaiknya sekarang tidak usah kupikirkan dan kutanyakan besok saja." Luhan menarik selimutnya hingga menutup wajahnya dan mulai terbang kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sebelum berangkat kuliah, Luhan menyempatkan diri mampir ke apartement disebelahnya. Mengetuk pintu hingga beberapa menit namun masih tidak ada respond. Lampunya pun dimatikan, terlihat dari fentilasi yang ada diatas pintu apartement tersebut. Luhan menempelkan daun telinganya pada pintu tersebut. Hening. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Luhan pikir, Sehun masih tertidur . 'Heol ,ini sudah jam 7pagi, pemalas sekali' batinnya. Luhan menyesali kebodohannya tidak meminta nomor ponsel Sehun malam itu. Dengan langkah gontai Luhan kembali keapartementnya. Huft, baru kemarin bertemu. Luhan sudah merindukannya.

Luhan menjalani kuliah nya dengan sangat tidak baik. Dia bahkan tidak bisa konsen, rumus-rumus yang dituliskan dosennya sama sekali tidak ada yang dipahaminya. Benar-benar berbeda dari Luhan yang biasanya, apa iya, hanya karena seorang namja yang barusaja dikenalnya, Luhan menjadi seperti ini.

Luhan melangkah gontai kearah pintu apartementnya, ia melirik pintu bertuliskan nomor 303 melalui ekor matanya. Berniat mengetuknya , namun Luhan kembali mengurungkan niatnya ketika didapatinya lampu apartement masih padam.

Luhan memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum mencari Sehun. Dan saat dibukanya pintu kamar mandi yang berada disebelah pintu masuk , pintu itu diketuk oleh seseorang, air wajah Luhan berubah 360' , dengan semangat Luhan membukakan pintu untuk orang yang dikiranya Oh Sehun itu. Dan…

"Sehunnie! :D " Luhan memekik gembira. "Hey hey hey, kenapa? Kau merindukanku? Hahah padahal kemarin kau sangat membenciku." Luhan sontak blushing mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"T-Tidak, aku… hanya saja aku … mungkin—kesepian disini.. jadi, begitu ada teman satuu saja, aku jadi selalu ingin dekat dengannya, begituu" Luhan mencoba menjelaskan walau rona merah dipipinya masih belum bisa ia atasi.

Heol~ bagaimana bisa Luhan bertingkah seperti anak kecil disaat umurnya sudah menginjak 21tahun jika berada didekat Sehun?

"Hahaha, kau manja sekali.. " Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Luhan yang masih merona.

"Ehh.. emm, masuk lah Hun," Luhan yang salah tingkah akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kini mereka telah duduk disofa pada ruang tamu minimalis yang bersebelahan dengan kamar tidur Luhan. Luhan masih tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya dan sesekali mengusap pelipis menyusuri pipi mulusnya. "hahaha kau lucu jika sedang malu, Lu~ , kau tau? Aku menyukai gadis yang manja"

BLUSH

Lagi lagi pipi Luhan merona. Namun , kali ini rona itu hanya untuk beberapa detik saja. Ekspresinya berubah 180' .

'_Ga-dis? Jadi, Sehun tidaklah gay seperti dirinya?' _

Hatinya sesak, kepalanya terasa sangat berat hingga tumpuannya serasa akan tumbang.

'_aku kecewa sekali… harapan palsu ternyata..'_

"Lu? Kau kenapa?" Sehun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan bertanya._'Heh, dia kan gay, dia pasti sedang cemburu. Aku akan merayunya dan…satu poin plus untuk-ku… JACKPOT'_

"T-tidak, kau…keluarlah, aku ingin istirahat. Sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat kecafe tempatku bekerja part time." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya namun Sehun tetap mendapatinya menetes dari pelupuh mata Rusanya. Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri dan menghadap kearah berlawanan dari posisi Sehun saat ini.

"jam berapa kau ke café ?" Sehun bertanya. Masih keukuh berdiri tegap disana. Tidak melangkahkan kakinya sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Maaf itu privasiku" Luhan-pun masih keukuh pada pendiriannya. _Lebih baik menghindar daripada terjebak harapan palsu._

"Eh ayolah, kenapa kau cepat sekali berubah-ubah, tadi kau bersorak saat mendapatiku berdiri didepan pintu apartementmu, sekarang kau malah mengusirku… yasudah aku pergi dulu.. pai pai" Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dari belakang. Seperti memperlakukan adik manisnya.

_**Luhan tidak tau bahwa Sehun mengetahui semua tentangnya…**_

.

.

.

CKLEK

Luhan membuka pintu apartementnya, hendak melangkahkan langkahnya menuju café tak jauh darisini, namun terhenti karena sosok namja bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit nyaris seperti _albino _telah berdiri tegap didepan nya, dengan senyum miring yang tersungging diwajah sempurnanya, ia mengalungkan tangannya kepundak Luhan, merengkuh dan menggiringnya keluar pintu apartement. Luhan masih membeku hingga sampai pada pintu keluar . "Tidak apa kan jalan kaki saja? Aku tidak mungkin menyetir dengan kondisi tangan seperti ini karena ulahmu" .

Ta-dah! Luhan baru sadar.

"H-hey! Aku memang akan berjalan kaki dan tidak perlu kau temani. Dan.. tanganmu… i-itu salahmu! K-kau tidur saja sana!" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. "Hahaha hey, ayolah.. apa salahku,hum? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?" Sehun menggeser wajahnya menjadi tepat di depan wajah Luhan yang sekarang Nampak seperti bakpao. Luhan yang mengembungkan pipinya tak sadar wajah Sehun akan digesernya menuju titik didepannya, Mata Rusa Luhan membulat lebar karena terkejut. Membuat wajahnya yang seperti Ulzzang girls itu semakin imut. Sehun pun terkagum melihat 'pemandangan' didepannya.

_FROZE_

Hening… tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak. Bahkan mereka saling menahan nafas. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya , mengikis batas antara wajahnya dan wajah Luhan, seiring dengan batas antara wajah mereka yang terkikis, jarak kelopak mata mereka pun mulai menipis. Mereka terpejam. Merasakan resapan benda kenyal tepat didepan bibirnya.

1 menit berlalu…

Tenang dan Lembut.

2 menit,

Hingga..

'_**Yeo~! Okay…'**_

Ringtone Handphone Luhan. Growl. Pun memutus pagutan bibir mereka.

"Ck" Sehun berdecak sebal. _Moment seperti ini mengapa harus berakhir'sih?_

"…"

"Ya! Kau berangkat tidak sih hari ini? Hey sadarlah jam berapa sekarang. Kau sudah terlambat sepuluh menit. Tidak biasanya, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"E-eh? i..ya , iya, tunggu! Aku akan segera kesana. Maaf.."

PIP

"Ayolah segera berangkatt kau membuang waktuku.." Luhan refleks menarik tangan kanan Sehun, sukses membuat Sehun berteriak kencang.

"AARHH! Appoo" Sehun menjerit tertahan. "oops. Mianhae.. ayolah kita berangkat…"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, '_sepertinya Lu-ge sudah lupa akan niatnya menjauhiku.. heh, Yehett xD'_

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun berlari menyusuri jalanan yang kebetulan sepi. Untung bagi Luhan karena ia dapat dengan cepat sampai ke café tempat nya bekerja. Tertera papan besar dengan beberapa hiasan pita diatasnya bertuliskan 'XIU CAFÉ'

"Gegee~ ayolah cepat, café sedang ramai dan kenapa kau telat.. huhuu Tao benar-benar capek" Sehun dan Luhan disambut oleh seorang namja manja bermata panda dengan dialeg china kental yang sangat cepat dan fasih itu. "Yah, tunggulah, kau xiuxiu ge tidak sabaran sekali, kan tidak jarang aku telat" Luhan menanggapi dengan bahasa china yang fasih juga, bahasa andalan saat mereka ingin membicarakan orang tanpa ingin orang itu mengetahuinya. Membuat Sehun yang sama sekali tidak memahami bahasa mandarin semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Sehun-ie, kau mau disini atau pulang?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini" .

.

.

Luhan bekerja seperti biasa, walaupun terkadang melalui ekormatanya, ia melirik Sehun yang masih setia menunggunya sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui IPOD-nya.

Saat ada kesempatan untuk menemui Sehun, Luhan menghampirinya dan berkata "jika kau lelah, kau pulang saja, besok pagi kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Entah kenapa, Luhan tidak merasa kesal lagi seperti kemarin saat Sehun menyebutkan kata 'gadis' ataupun 'yeoja' sejak ciuman pertama mereka sebelum berangkat. Luhan merasa Sehun juga menikmatinya dan mungkin juga… Sehun menyukainya.

.

.

.

*TAO POV*

Aku memandang heran kearah Luhan gege, dia Nampak seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang tetapi nyatanya aku tidak menemukan siapapun. Sudah dua kali, saat tadi dia baru saja datang, dan sekarang. Dia berdiri didepan sofa kosong sambil menggerakan bicaranya seperti orang berbicara. Aku sempat mendengar nama "Sehunie?" tetapi aku tidak menemukan siapa orang yang menjadi lawan bicara Luhan-ge. Aku pun bertanya pada Xiumin-ge.

"Xiu-ge, apa Luhan-ge baik baik saja? Aku melihatnya seperti berbicara pada seseorang tetapi tak menemukan lawan bicaranya, dia terlihat seperti orang gila jika seperti ini, ge"

TAK

"Aw!"

Xiumin ge menjitak pelan puncak kepala ku, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan-ge. Aku sempat mendapati Xiumin ge mengernyit bingung dan dan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "Hufft, sudahlah Tao, mungkin dia sedang bernyanyi…" jawab Xiumin-ge.

Tapi aku tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, aku melihat dengan jelas raut kebingungan dari wajah Xiumin ge saat melihat Luhan-ge , lagipula, mana mungkin Luhan ge berdiri tegap menghadap kesofa kosong dan bernyanyi sementara orang-orang dariluar dapat melihatnya seperti itu? Luhan-ge bukanlah orang yang konyol…

Aku akan segera mencari tau apa yang terjadi pada Luhan-ge..

*TAO POV END*

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang , terimakasih, semoga harimu indah." Xiumin menutup pembicaraan malam hari ini. "Engg,, Luhan-ie,, bisakah kau tinggal sebentar?" Xiumin berkata ragu.

Luhan melirik kearah Sehun yang telah menunggunya didepan pintu café dan sesekali mengeratkan jacket tebalnya. _'Eoh, dia kedinginan , aku tidak bisa lama-lama'_

"Emm, Sehun sudah menungguku, ge.. " Luhan berkata memelas. "Sehun? Siapa itu Ge? Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya denganku?" Tao angkat bicara.

"Sehu-"

"Zitao! Ayolah kenapa lama sekali, aku sudah kedinginan disini" ucapan Luhan terpotong teriakan Kris yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didepan café , bersebelahan dengan Sehun.

"Tunggu sebentar,ge.. ada urusan penting" ZiTao berkata sebal. "em, sudahlah Tao, akan gege ceritakan besok, kasihan Kris-ge sudah kedinginan" ucap Luhan.

"ahh..Kris ge itu mengganggu saja" Tao mendesah pelan. "Yasudahlah, tapi janji ya ge besok ceritakan padaku?" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

"Nde.. pai paii"

"Lu, sebentar saja.." Xiumin memohon. "hufft, baiklah, karena kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, akan kubiarkan Sehun menunggu sejenak" Luhan mengalah.

"Siapa sehun?" ucap Xiumin to the point.

"Itu! Dia tetangga baruku." Luhan menunjuk kearah seseorang dibalik pintu café. Tetapi Xiumin tidak melihatnya… xiumin tidak melihat apapun selain pohon rindang didepan café nya.

.

.

.

***TBC***

_Review please? _

_NEXT CHAPTER ::_

"_Huaaa, jangan-jangan, dia Hantu, ge? Kyaa~ Tao takut hantuu"_

_._

_._

"_Luhannie,bolehkah aku dan Zitao berkunjung keapartementmu?"_

_._

_._

"_Hey,lihat, Hime.. ada orang gila yang berbicara pada angin, hahahaha" _

_Ucap seorang anak kecil pada teman-nya ketika melihat Luhan dan Sehun._

.

.

**A/N : Halooo~ :D**

**Mian yaa Severely belum diupdate, buntung nih :/ mau jadi apa coba tuh Luhan? o**

**aku ikut project lestarikan FF Hunhan nih xD**

**mian yaa kalo jelek or absurd :v **

**review pasti dibales kok, tapi kadang lewat PM :3 o**

**Hargai yang nulis yaa~ udah pegel loh ini tangan :v review yaa~**

**Thanks for Read , Follow, Fav, and Reviewing :D**


End file.
